Computer processor technology is rapidly advancing, resulting in continually increasing processor performance. The performance of such processors, however, is sometimes hindered by other bottlenecks in the computer. For example, the speed of data transfer from hard disk drives into RAM is a bottleneck in computer performance. Hard disk drives have the benefit of being able to read data random—the data does not need to be stored on the disk in sequential order for it to be read. However, such non-sequential reading is typically very slow, thereby exacerbating the bottleneck created by hard disk drives.